This invention relates to a transformer having a number of primary windings. The invention arose in the design of a particular pulse modulator for feeding high voltage pulses to the output tube of a radar. In this particular pulse modulator it is proposed that a number of simultaneous pulses be fed to individual single turn primary windings of the transformer and it is important to provide transmission lines connecting directly with the primaries and matched to the impedance of the primarys.